


You and I, US

by Arashimelia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Babies, Career, Family, Korea Law accept LGBT rights, Love, M/M, Mpreg, futur, jinson, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashimelia/pseuds/Arashimelia
Summary: 1+1=4Warning : MpregThis story isnt serious, just fun to write.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 37





	1. You and I, US

2030

Life together

"Jinyoung! "

"What?"

"Do you know where my white shirt with the gold buttons is? "

"You put it in the dirty laundry basket. You got the one with the silver buttons in the second cabinet on the left. "

"What about my navy blue pants? "

"First cabinet on the right... "

"And... "

"And what?" Jinyoung asked, standing against the doorway with a smile on his lips.

Jackson was in the room, packing his overnight bag, opening all the existing drawers in search of the things he needed but couldn't find anything.

"What about my Calvin Klein underpants?" he asked, surprised by the other man's presence.

"In the same place as usual," replied Jinyoung, stepping forward to open the right drawer and give him his underwear. "You know how mentally burdensome it is for women who have to think of everything, constantly in their work as well as in domestic chores and child-rearing. I just realized that I was that woman. "

"Except that I'm not a child and you're my husband, not my wife. "Jackson replied as he walked towards him, after closing his bag. "And you proved it to me again last night. "

"Next time it'll be your turn to prove it to me... "Jinyoung replied, grabbing his face and putting a light kiss on his lips.

"What do you think if I did it now? "provoked the older man by sliding his leg between his husband's thighs and starting to move slowly.

"I don't miss the urge, but you're going to miss your plane. "

"You know I can be very fast sometimes. "

"At that speed, it would be a waste..."

"When I get back then. "

"It's more reasonable..." Jinyoung confirmed as he stepped back to avoid a second assault on Jackson's knee and he might not be able to say "no" this time.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the airport? "

"Aren't you gonna be late for your shoot? "

"Normally, it should be okay if we leave right away. "

"Okay, I'll get my bag and we'll go. "

They were in the hallway putting on their shoes when Jackson stopped dead in his tracks. Jinyoung looked up to see that something was bothering him.

"What's going on? "

"Why are you ok with this? "

"With what?"

"All my travels. "

"I don't understand your question."

"For years you've agreed to let me fly back and forth between China and Korea."

"And you, why do you agree to do it when you could have continued your musical career just in China? "

"If I'd done that, we wouldn't be together anymore. "

"You've got the answer to your question. "

"But you could have asked me to quit and try to make a career just in Korea. "

"You know you'll do better than in Korea, you can really change the music industry in China, that's why you started Team Wang."

"Yeah, but it would be easier for us."

"Would you ask me to stop acting? "

"It's not the same. It doesn't take as much time and energy as my travels. "

"If we were reversing roles, what would you have done in my place? "

"I would have encouraged you to do what you love and what makes you the happiest. "

"Same for me. So stop asking stupid questions, you've got a plane to catch. You're gonna miss it with your nonsense. "

He passed in front of him to open the door and push him to speed up the movement. Before his hand touched the handle, Jackson grabbed his wrist and glued it against him, holding it by the waist. Surprised, Jinyoung put his hand on the back of his neck, smiling and wondering what he intended to do or say.

"You know that I love you! "

Jinyoung laughed at the suddenness of the statement and the grateful expression of the man in front of him. He approached and gently placed his lips on his own for several tens of seconds.

"Come on, Mr. Wang, it's time to go. "

"Wherever you want, Mr. Park, even halfway around the world. "

"The airport for today will be sufficient. "

They walked out of their apartment with that unique smile that had never left them since they had known each other, since they had been together.

2033

The conception

"Oh fuck! Jinyoung, where'd you learn to be so good? "

"Several years of experience... ..." he replied in a sweat.

"I don't think I'll ever be as good as you."

"I've got a little talent in my fingers too. It's not just practice. "

Jackson started moaning violently, which caused a shiver throughout Jinyoung's body.

"Keep it up, it's right there. A little harder..."

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, you hit the right spot."

"You want me to step on it? "

"Yes, please. Go! A little harder."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop being afraid to hurt me!"

"I'm not scared, it's just... "

"This is no time to argue. "

"I'm sorry..."

" Yeah, that's good !! A little more to the right! Yeah, that's it. "

Jinyoung could hear his moaning even with his head in the pillow. That idiot was going to choke. He tugged at Jackson's hair a little to force him to breathe.

"You're hurting me! " he complained.

"I thought you liked it! "

"Not that way. "

Jinyoung took the opportunity to turn him over on his back and sat down on him holding his hair and kissing him roughly.

"Do you prefer like this? "he asked.

"Yes, it's much better. "

"I guess I can stop my massage for now."

"If it's to offer me something even more pleasurable, no problem. "

"It can be pleasant and painful. "

"If you inflict this pain on me, I'll even ask for more. "

"Why don't we just do the deed? "

"Great idea! "

Jinyoung kissed him again and this time he added his teeth to come and chew on Jackson's lower lip which was holding his partner by the neck. His hand slowly descended towards his crotch, coming to caress his sex through his underpants. Jackson quickly felt it getting harder and harder. Jinyoung continued to explore his mouth with his tongue, but Jackson was suddenly panicked.

"Wait! Wait! We're out of condoms! "

"And? We've been married a long time unless you have something to confess to me..."

"What are you talking about? "

"If you're afraid not to use a condom, maybe it's... "

"If you finish that sentence, I swear I'll castrate you. "

Jinyoung was relieved by his reaction. He leaned over and kissed him very softly. Without even talking to him, Jackson realized that Jinyoung still had doubts about his ability to make the other person happy. These crises were much less present than before, but he sometimes had unexplained relapses. Jackson was convinced that his travels to China had an unconscious influence on his functioning. He took him in his arms and hugged him very tightly to send him all his love and need to be with him. Feeling all the warmth of his embrace, Jinyoung no longer felt like having beastly sex but just making love to that extraordinary person who had said "yes" to him for life.

2033

Announcement

Jinyoung headed into the room on the radar. He had just woken up, not by an urge to go to the toilet but by the absence of the usual presence in his bed. He tried not to bang his feet on the dresser as usual. He groped his way across the corridor, using the wall as a guide. In the dining room, the light was off, as was the kitchen. He continued to the bathroom, but there was no one there, unlike the toilet. There was a streak of light at the bottom of the door. He opened it gently, his eyes blinked as the light diffused into his retinas. He lowered his head, once he was a little more used to the sudden intrusion. He saw Jackson, sitting on the floor, holding his head with one hand while slowly exhaling. Seeing Jinyoung, he asked him:

"Did I wake you up? "

"No. What's the matter with you? "

"I don't know. I don't feel good. "

"Did you throw up? "

"Yes, several times. "

"Did you eat something that didn't go through? "

"No, I just had some broth and rice when I got home but I wasn't hungry. "

Barely had he finished his sentence when he leaned his head in the bowl and vomited several times. Jinyoung approached to massage his back and caress his neck as support. He handed him sheets of toilet paper to wipe his mouth. Jackson nodded to thank him and said:

"I don't like you to see me like this. "

"Hey! It's okay. The most annoying thing is for you. "

"It lacks sexy."

"I hate to hit people already down, but you're pushing it. I don't give a damn. We're together for better or worse, remember? "

"I remember," he says, tears at the edge of his eyes from the effort required to regurgitate his meal. "You can go back to bed. I think I'll be okay now. I've got nothing left in my stomach, anyway. "

Jinyoung didn't listen. He walked over to him and helped him up. He walked him to the bathroom, let him brush his teeth, handed him a cold towel, and walked him back to their room. He helped him to lie down and put the blanket back on him:

"How do you feel? "

"Better. "

Jinyoung took his place at his side and held him in his arms.

"You shouldn't do that, my clothes stink," Jackson warned him.

He squeezed him tighter to show him how much he didn't care. Jackson hugged him, burying his face in the crook of his husband's neck.

"I think I might get used to it... "he says.

"To throwing up?"

"No, you idiot! To living with you! "

"Because it wasn't until now? That's good to know. "

"Let me finish. I've spent more time constantly moving around, in different beds all my life. Even living with you, I'm not always at home because I needed to be somewhere else too. But I've just realized that I'm ready to live in the hollow of your neck for the rest of my life without going anywhere else. "

"You mean that... "

"I mean, I'm going to set up a branch of Team Wang in Korea and I'll let one of my people manage the branch in China. And if it doesn't work out, that's okay, because I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave my home, and you're my home." Jinyoung hugged him even harder, kissing him on the head, tears at the edge of his eyes, and for him, it wasn't the effort of regurgitating his meal. Feeling the sob shaking his chest, Jackson raised his head and stroked his neck in slow caresses to calm him down. The tears came faster than he thought. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

2033

First trimester

Jackson pulled him by the hand as hard as he could. Jinyoung had bigger legs than him, but he couldn't keep up with him. He was completely excited, he hadn't seen him like this for several weeks. He was in great shape and had never looked better, which made Jinyoung want to take off his clothes as often as possible. He even had this kind of idea when he was in the middle of a scene and the director had to bring him back to reality. But this time, he wasn't shooting and Jackon was there, so he might be able to satisfy his desire. Jackson turned to him without knowing what was going on in his perverted mind. He was so happy that he didn't even pay attention to his partner's naughty look. He stopped and opened the door and screamed: "Tadaa!!! " The recording studio was very sophisticated and Jinyoung admired the equipment in front of his eyes. The layout was a perfect match for Jackson's personality. It was warm, full of life, and very aesthetic. A couch had been set up with a small, very modern coffee table. Jackson sat in a brown leather armchair behind the mixing console. He moved his armchair from left to right and looked at the younger one and asked him, with a big smile:

"What's up? What do you think about it? "

"You've done a great job restoring this room, it's great. "

"I'm too happy with the result. "

"You can be, the room looks like you, I think... "

"What do you mean? "

"I don't know... " Jinyoung began as he approached. "It's bright, warm, welcoming and yet..." He crouched down in front of Jackson and placed himself between his legs, putting his head at the same level as the other man's.

"...extremely sexy."

"Do you think this room is sexy?" Jackson asked amused, moving a little closer to Jinyoung's lips.

"As never before, it was... "

"I'm going to end up being very jealous of this place if you fell in love with it so quickly. "

"But I'm even more so with you"

"Where do you get all his lines? "

"In my dramas! That's why I became an actor. "

Jackson laughed but was soon interrupted by the mouth of Jinyoung. His mouth wasn't just good at talking. Their clothes soon found their way to the floor. Later in the evening, lying naked on the couch, Jinyoung laid light kisses on Jackson's belly.

"I didn't think we'd do it on that couch so quickly." This later remarked.

"I kind of figured that."

" You planned this? "

"The moment we walked in here but I wanted to do this, already in the car. "

"And I, before we leave the house... "

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something for you. "

"Cause I figured if we did, you'd never see my studio. "

"Lately, I've been thinking about you "he says, leaving another kiss near his belly button.

"I'm glad it's happening to you. "

"You don't even give me time to finish. I think about you when I'm playing and I only want to..."

"And don't you have a little problem in your pants? "

"All the time... "

"How do you handle this? "

"By focusing on my text, that's why I know it so well. "

Jackson laughed, he had known his best friend for a very long time, but he felt like he was discovering him and surprising him, every time.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, it's all the same. I'm composing and I'm thinking about you.I'm making scenarios that I, fortunately, don't use as inspiration for my songs, otherwise, they would be banned for at least eighteen years. "

"You could write some just for me. "

"An X-rated song? "

"No, just one song. "

"But it's already done. "

"What do you mean? "

"All my songs about love are for you. "

"Why didn't you ever tell me? "

"Because it seemed so obvious ! "

"Just because we're together doesn't mean it's all obvious to me. On the contrary... "

"You despair of me sometimes, yet I tried to give you confidence even when we weren't together. "

In revenge, Jinyoung bit him at the bottom of his belly. Jackson screamed as he hit him on the shoulder, and did it again for fun. Jackson pushed him back with his foot, but he came back to lay another kiss on the top of his belly.

"If you bite me... "

"No, I won't. "

"I'm capable of throwing you out. "

"Naked? "

"Yes, naked. "

"You wouldn't be afraid that others would enjoy the merchandise. "

"You're free to do what you want with your body. "

"Okay, if I have your permission... "

Jinyoung got up to walk to the door, but Jackson immediately got up and collapsed against him.

"If you do that, you're a dead man. "

"Are you afraid your collaborator man will see me? "

"No, I'm afraid my collaborator women will see you. "

"Except that, I don't give a shit since I can only have you."

"Drama line?"

"Drama line," replied Jinyoung, amused.

"They can do better"

"What would you have written in their place? "

"This, for example..."

And he kissed him.


	2. You and I, US

2034

Second Trimester.

He heard Jackson screaming in their room. He didn't pay too much attention, it happened to him sometimes. When he heard the dresser move and another scream, he thought maybe he had to go. He got up from the couch, put the book he was holding in his hands on the coffee table, and walked to the bedroom. When he entered, he saw Jackson on the floor, holding his foot, swearing with all his might. Jinyoung looked at him without saying anything, he knew him too well.

"Why is this chest of drawers still in the passage? "Jackson shouted.

"Because you asked me to keep it here. "

"And why did I do that? "

"To make room in the other room, the baby's room. "

"We should move. "

"That's planned, but not for now. "

"No, now. I can't take it anymore, it's too cramped in this apartment. "

He tried to get up, Jinyoung approached to help him but he refused. He wanted to help himself. Jinyoung knew he'd have to be very patient. His husband was in an excruciating mood. He was adorable, ninety percent of the time, the other ten percent of the time it was better not to be around. In fact, it was during these moments that they had almost separated, but Jackson had a character that allowed him to come down as quickly as he had gone up in tension. This was not always the case with Jinyoung, who was more sanguine and brutal once he was upset. When he stood up, he continued the debate:

"Look! I don't even have room to move around in this room, I'm constantly bumping into the furniture. "

"In some families, their apartment is the size of our bedroom. Maybe we'll try to put things into perspective. "

"But we can afford to move. "

"Not at the moment, and besides, I love our apartment and I know you do, too. "

"No, I haven't liked it for a while. "

"With all the memories we have here, you'd soon come to regret it. "

"You decided to contradict to me today. "

"No, but if you want to take it that way. "

"I'll take it any way I want," Jackson got angry

.

"If you need anything, I'm in the living room. "

Jinyoung went back to his couch, picked up his book, and began to concentrate on his reading even though it was much harder leaving Jackson in that state. After a few minutes, Jackson came into the living room, making a small pout. A little abruptly he lay down on Jinyoung and took him in his arms.

"I'm sorry I shouted. "he murmured.

"Why don't you tell me what's really wrong... " asked his husband, putting down his book and stroking his hair. "

"I can't fit into any clothes. "

"Ah! So that's the problem. "

Jackson buries his face in Jinyoung's torso, gibbering something incomprehensible. He repeated it a second time, and when he saw that the other man did not understand, he raised his head:

"What am I going to do? "

"Buy some new clothes? "

"Be serious! "

Jinyoung looked at him with incomprehension. It was not a joke but a pragmatic solution.

"If this keeps up, I'm going to get huge. I won't even be able to move around, I'll be slumped on this couch. And because I'll be too sad, I won't stop eating and you'll watch me get fat until I explode. "

"Don't you feel like you're overreacting? "Jinyoung asked, looking up to the sky and holding back so as not to smile.

He didn't answer, he put his head back in his chest, he liked the size of his body so much. He knew that women fantasized about this body and that they surely dreamed of having a man so well built in their bed. But it was he who had it, at his side and he knew how lucky he was to have not only this body but also this heart, beating in his ear.

"Jackson! "Jinyoung murmured.

"Mmm."

"Look at me! "

"No!"

"Come on, look at me! "

"I don't want to. " He raised his chin with his index finger to force the sulky adult to look at him.

"I know what you're thinking... "

"I don't think so. "

"You're thinking I'm bound to find someone better than you. "

"No, I'm not thinking about that. "

"All the ideas that go through your mind and destroy you from within, I know them by heart because I've known you for so long. Before we were lovers, we were friends, and you used to confide in me everything that went through your mind and hurt you. Things have changed for us and between us, but I know the slightest meaning of your facial expressions, your intonations, your screams, your tears at times, your looks. I can tell when you are sad, angry, scared, happy, dreamy, lying, seductive, provocative, because I don't know anyone on Earth as well as you do. And no matter how much weight you gain, it will still be the truth and I don't want a truth that doesn't relate to you. "

Jackson grabbed his face and kissed him hard until he couldn't breathe. When he ran out of breath, he said:

"I didn't get the whole point of that sentence, but in a nutshell, you don't care if I get fat. "

Jinyoung burst out laughing as he hugged him.

"Sorry for my mood swings, I'm not the best company these days. "

"It's okay, it happens. Now, are you okay if we go out and buy you some clothes? "

"As long as we stop for ice cream. "

"It's a deal! "

2034

Third Trimester

He looked at the time, it was past one in the morning and he still hadn't finished. He was exhausted, but he really had to finish that song. It was the last one and the album would be complete. He could do it, he knew it, he was sure he could do it. It wasn't the first time he'd worked this late, lately, he could count the hours he slept. There weren't that many of them. He must not have been thinking about that. He wrote a few words but he was not satisfied, his brain was too tired to be inspired. The next day would be just as full, he wouldn't have time to finish it. No matter how hard he concentrated, nothing would come. He put his head in his hands and grunted in frustration. He wanted to slap his face to give himself some energy. He felt two hands resting on his shoulders and began to massage him: "How's it going? "asked a very sensual voice in his ear.

"It's a disaster. I'm two verses short and I still have to fix the chorus. "

"You should get some rest. "

"I can't. "

"You'll finish it tomorrow. "

"No, I wouldn't have time. "

"What if you just didn't write it down. "

"I already told you, my album won't be complete. "

"Except you're wearing yourself out. "

"I'll be fine in a few weeks. "

"Jackson! Please be reasonable. "

"It's not in my nature to be reasonable when it comes to my career. "

"I assure you that your album is very good. "

"I want it to be perfect. "

"That's impossible because you're not perfect. " Jinyoung got angry.

"I know, thanks for reminding me," Jackson replied, moving his shoulders to withdraw from the younger one's hands.

"That's not what I meant... You're endangering your health. You're going to end up fainting and I haven't said anything yet but I'm not agreeing with that anymore. You need to rest! "

"I'm gonna finish the song and... " Jinyoung grabbed the computer and threw it on the couch.

"What are you doing? "Jackson yelled as he got up from his chair.

"I'm making the right decisions for you. I'm reminding you that you're not alone anymore and you can't do what you want. We're gonna be a family. "

"You're pissing me off," he said, pushing Jinyoung over.

He went into their room and came out a few minutes later. He threw a pillow and a duvet on the couch and said to Jinyoung:

"You can sleep with my computer on the couch. "

And he slammed the door back into the room. Jinyoung put his hand over his eyes. That album was a nightmare They were often arguing. Jackson wouldn't listen to anything. With the next Jinyoung shoot, things weren't going to get any better. He wouldn't be around to keep an eye on him as much. He sat on the couch, exhaling hard, hoping to take away his anxiety. Jackson woke up quietly. He felt perfectly rested, full of energy to get through the day. Finally, a good night's sleep made all the doubts accumulated from fatigue disappear. He got up and realized that it was already ten o'clock. His alarm clock had been removed from the bedside table. He was going to kill Jinyoung, he had to be the culprit. He entered the living room and saw that the duvet and pillow were carefully arranged. His computer was on the table, but there was no trace of Jinyoung. He must have gone to the reading of his next film. Jackson tapped his computer to turn it on. The page appeared on the file of his song unfinished the day before and completed this morning. He read the lyrics carefully. They were just perfect, exactly in line with the idea of his song. A feeling of guilt overcame him. He sent a message immediately:  
What did I do to deserve you?

PJY  
You saw the song, I guess. Do you like it?

WJ  
What do you think? How could I not like it?

PJY  
Good, I'm glad.

WJ  
You should keep composing it.

PJY  
I'll think about it.

WJ  
Seriously, though?

PJY  
You've been nagging me about it for so long and then... I got those feelings back when I wrote yours.

WJ  
I'm so happy. When are you coming home?

PJY  
I'll be home soon.

WJ  
What do you mean, soon?

PJY  
Do you need anything?

WJ  
I need you.

PJY  
Then I'll be back as soon as possible... ;-)

2034

Birth

Yugyeom and Jaebum moved their heads in rhythm. The maknae performed some dance movements by reflex. Jackson, sitting in his armchair, played with his "Wang" necklace, amused by the reaction of the former members of his group and still brothers at heart. He made them listen to his finished album of which he was quite proud. They especially liked the last song, the one written by Jinyoung. Jackson was going to have even more powerful arguments now. He had seen it written discreetly several times but he hadn't said anything so as not to block him in his initiative. He would encourage him to keep writing for as long as it took. He looked at him his watch, his husband had told him he'd come by the studio.

"If you play it back to Youngjae, I think he'll be jealous of "Mister and his family". "JB said.

"Jinyoung wrote it. I started it and then he did a lot of it so I told him he should write the whole thing

"That's why it sounds a little less like your style. But he wrote something that fits your voice perfectly. "

"You'll have to tell him. "

"When's your album coming out? "

"In one month. "

"You're going to do the promotion?"

"Yeah, normally. "

Someone knocked on the door. After being allowed in, Jinyoung appeared. Jackson got up and rushed at him. Jinyoung understood and gave him the infant he was holding in his arms. Jackson took the tiny body in his arms and began to talk to him:

"My little prince, I have missed you so much. "

"To think that I, too, was once a prince. " Jinyoung said.

"Obviously, you're back in your rags. " mocked Jaebum.

" You really want to go there? " Jackson asked Jinyoung.

"I don't know what you're talking about... "

"Who forgot me in the parking lot while I was making a phone call because he had his son in the car and that was the most important thing? "

"Who dared to do this? "Jinyoung rebelled as he sat down beside Yugyeom and put his hand on his thigh as he did then.

"We can see this wonder," Jaebum asked.

"Jaebum, Yugyeom, this is Park Wang Jae. Jae, this is Jaebum and Yugyeom, your uncles. "Jackson introduced Jackson by sitting between the two former members of Got7.

"He's so handsome! "

"I agree," confirmed Yugyeom. "There's no doubt you're his father, Jinyoung. "

"Thank you for the compliment. "

"If he's handsome, it must be because of Jinyoung?"

"Since he looks like him, yes."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. He kissed his forehead again. Jae started to fall asleep.

"Why Jae? "Yugyeom asked.

"Because "J" is for Jinyoung and "ae" is for Jia Er. Plus Jaebum and Youngjae. "

"So the next one, you'll find a name with Yugyeom and Bambam. "

"We're already going to help Jae grow up before we talk about a second child. ".

"I don't mind a second child. "Jinyoung said

"We sleep four hours a night. We're gonna go easy on the number of babies in the house. "

"When we were at JYP, we used to sleep around like this during comebacks."

"Except we're not 20 anymore. "

"Did you receive Bambam's invitation to celebrate the arrival of little Jae? "asked Yugyeom.

"Yes, but it looks more like a party for adults. "Jackson remarked.

"I think that's the point. "

"It's a party for Jae but without Jae. "

"Bambam!" mocked Jaebum.

Jackson and Jinyoung looked at each other and laughed. The laughter of his dads and uncles didn't wake the little one, who felt rocked by the happiness around him.

2037

Life as a foursome

"Jinyoung! "

"What?"

"Have you seen my khaki pants?"

"First closet. "

"What about my black and red Addidas shorts?"

"Last drawer of the dresser. "

"And?"

"And what?" Jinyoung asked, amused, standing in the doorway as Jackson packed his overnight bag.

"What about my mother's ring? "

"On your finger. "

"Oh! That's right! "

"The mental load for a woman..."

"I know," Jackson said as he approached and glued himself to Jinyoung's body. "But you're still my husband, not my wife. And we have a child that I care for as much as you do. "

Jinyoung wanted to put his arms around Jackson's waist, but the protrusion of his belly prevented him.

"Little Balloon doesn't want us to get any closer."

"Or maybe he's bridging between us," Jinyoung said, kissing Jackson's belly and then his lips. "You think it's a good idea to travel in your condition. "

"It's safe and I haven't seen my parents in too long. "

"I wish I'd come with you. "

"You join us three days later. I'm gonna make it through this. "

"Daddy! " shouted a little voice in the next room.

"I think your son's calling you! " said Jinyoung.

"Appa! "

"I think it's more like yours.

Jinyoung had kept his hand on his belly and he jumped:

"Little Balloon surprises me every time she does this. "

"I like it when she responds to that. "

"To what?"

"To you. "

"How she knows it's me. "  
Jackson took his hand and put it on his heart.

"Because she hears my heart, she knows its rhythm very well, and it speeds up every time you put your hand on my belly. She's reacting to my love for you. "

"There's nothing to say... You would have written much better lines for drama. "

Jackson laughed and LittleBallon reacted. He kissed Jinyoung again, staying as long as possible without breathing and then...

"Daddy! Appa! "

"We're coming! "

Jackson woke up gently. He was so good. He had had an incredible dream and suddenly felt like a puzzle with a missing piece. He almost cried to feel so incomplete. He turned his head and saw Jinyoung on his right, a book in his hand. Just at that sight alone, he was already a little better. Feeling the presence at his side moving, the handsome brunette turned his head and smiled:

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I had a strange and at the same time wonderful dream. "

"What did you dream about?"

"That I was pregnant. "

"Pregnant? "

"Yeah, it was too weird, but I loved the feeling. "

"And I was the father? "

"No, Mark was the father. "

"And were you happy with him? "

"Very happy! "

"Do you want to call him right now and fix this mistake? "

"But no, idiot! You were the father! "

"At the same time, in dreams, anything is possible. "

"What are you doing awake already? "

"Someone woke me up, but now everything's fine. "

"Lisa?"

"No, Jae. "

Jackson looked down and realized that their son was between the two of them. He must have had another nightmare, but Jackson didn't complain at all about his presence in their bed. He turned his head to the left, Lisa was sleeping quietly in his bed, next to him. Jackson turned again to Jinyoung who asked him to come closer. He whispered in his ear:

"I love you, Jackson Wang. "

When he woke up, Jackson felt empty for not having a baby in his belly. He felt like a bottomless pit had opened up inside his body.  
Now he realized that it didn't matter at all because his heart was filled with love, unconditional love for the three people in this room on that Sunday morning.


	3. Us, You and I : The other side of mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1+1 =4
> 
> Warning : Mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find that the first version was subtle in the Mpreg and you prefer something discreet and very coherent, I advise you not to read this second version. 
> 
> If you were disappointed by this first version because it was too subtle in Mpreg, here is a second version much more explicit. This is real Mpreg.

2030

Life together

"Jinyoung! "

"What?"

"Do you know where my white shirt with the gold buttons is?"

"You put it in the dirty laundry basket. You got the one with the silver buttons in the second cabinet on the left."

"What about my navy blue pants? "

"First cabinet on the right... "

"And... "

"And what?" Jinyoung asked, standing against the doorway with a smile on his lips.

Jackson was in the room, packing his overnight bag, opening all the existing drawers in search of the things he needed but couldn't find anything.

"What about my Calvin Klein underpants?" he asked, surprised by the other man's presence.

"In the same place as usual," replied Jinyoung, stepping forward to open the right drawer and give him his underwear. "You know how mentally burdensome it is for women who have to think of everything, constantly in their work as well as in domestic chores and child-rearing. I just realized that I was that woman. "

"Except that I'm not a child and you're my husband, not my wife. "Jackson replied as he walked towards him, after closing his bag. "And you proved it to me again last night.

"Next time it'll be your turn to prove it to me... "Jinyoung replied, grabbing his face and putting a light kiss on his lips.

"What do you think if I did it now? "provoked the older man by sliding his leg between his husband's thighs and starting to move slowly.

"I don't miss the urge, but you're going to miss your plane. "

"You know I can be very fast sometimes. "

"At that speed, it would be a waste..."

"When I get back then. "

"Are you sure you want to do this? " Jinyoung asked suddenly.

"What's that?"

"To stay in Korea forever. “

"We've already talked about it..."

"I know, but I don't want you to sacrifice yourself. “ 

"I'm not sacrificing myself! We both agreed it was the best solution. “

"You agreed that this was the best solution. I just went along with you. “

"Don't you want me to launch my career in Korea? “

"I don't want you to miss out on opportunities that you may not have here. “

"If I keep going back and forth between China and Korea, we'll never really be able to build anything stable together. “

"I've already built something stable with you and it's called a marriage," said Jinyoung, gently caressing his neck. 

"A marriage where you accept too many things to make it work. "Jackson replied, holding Jinyoung's wrists. 

"I'm happy like this. “

"And I want more than that for you. I want to give you what you really deserve. “

"Promise me if things don't work out here, you'll go back to managing Team Wang in China."

"It will work out. I'm Jackson Wang, remember? I set goals for myself and I achieve them. “

"And your next objective is to miss your plane? This one you're actually going to make if you don't hurry. “

"I don't really want to leave you."

"If it'll help, I'll go with you. “

"Aren't you gonna be late for your shoot? “

"If we leave now, no. “

Jackson took his bag, put his shoes on in the hallway while Jinyoung put on his. They got out of their apartment and went down to the underground parking lot of their building. Jinyoung got behind the wheel, started the car, once Jackson was in the passenger seat. He rolled up his sleeves, ran his hands through his hair and then reversed the car before expertly turning the wheel. Jackson found the whole maneuver particularly sexy. He loved the way he drove and the way he behaved behind the wheel. There was something extremely elegant about it. Jinyoung took one look at him and smiled: 

"What?" he asked amused. 

"Nothing"

"What are you smiling about, then?"

"I'm not allowed to find my husband particularly sexy."

Jinyoung burst out laughing. Jackson was the only one who managed to surprise him on a daily basis. He wondered if he'd ever get tired of him. He didn't hope so, but he admired this side of his personality and wondered if there was a limit to his power. Jinyoung shook his head while being particularly flattered. 

"You don't believe me? “

"I believe you. “

"You don't believe me. That's your voice "You're-cute-with-your-compliments-and-so-far-from-reality.""

"I have a voice like that? “

"Park Jinyoung... Don't play innocent."

"I assure you I believe you."

"You're hopeless. “

"You ended up marrying me anyway."

"I had no choice. “

"What do you mean?"

"I would never let anyone take my place..." Jackson said.

"Your place? She was assigned to you? “

"Yes, since I was born. “

"Do you think it was written?"

"No, it was my choices that led me to you. This place has been waiting for me since the day I was born, I just had to find it. “

"I see..."

They continued the rest of the journey in silence. Jinyoung parked in front of the airport entrance. He got out of the car while Jackson retrieved his bag. They faced each other and looked at each other, looking for the words to say goodbye before they saw each other again. 

"Don't forget to water Bobby if you see him sulking because I'm not here. “

"Don't worry. I think your cactus will survive your absence."

"Will you survive my absence?"

"If I get watered, I think so."

Jackson laughed and then moved closer and kissed Jinyoung. Jinyoung responded to his kiss and then moved away because his husband was able to miss his plane, just so he wouldn't have to separate. 

"Jinyoung..."

"Yes?"

"You won't forget? “

"To water Bobby, I promise."

"No, that I love you."

Jinyoung smiled and pushed him into the airport so he wouldn't be slightly embarrassed by such a sudden statement. Jackson walked forward and then he turned around, grabbed the handsome brunette by the face and kissed his three times, with very short kisses, and then walked away for good, waving. Jinyoung returned the gesture with a smile. He'd never confessed to him before for fear that Jackson would abandon his dreams in China for him, but he had never been so happy to know he wouldn't have to share him with China. He would finally standing by his side.

2033

The design

"Oh fuck! Jinyoung, where'd you learn to be so good? "

"Several years of experience... ..." he replied in a sweatshirt.

"I don't think I'll ever be as good as you."

"I've got a little talent in my fingers. It's not just practice. "

Jackson started moaning violently, which caused a shiver throughout Jinyoung's body.

"Keep it up, it's right there. A little harder..."

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, you hit the right spot."

"You want me to step on it?"

"Yes, please. Go! A little harder."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop being afraid to hurt me!"

"I'm not scared, it's just... "

"This is no time to argue. "

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, that's good ! A little more to the right! Yeah, that's it. "

Jinyoung accelerated the movement, he liked what he saw. Jackson's body was undeniably beautiful and he was even more so when he was this excited. He felt Jackson's buttocks contract around his fingers, this simple movement intensified Jackson's moans. Jinyoung slightly bit his left buttock. He moved closer to his husband's ear and whispered to him: 

"I want you to scream my name..."

"For that, you're gonna have to put on something other than your fingers. “

Jinyoung did. He pulled out his fingers, grabbed Jackson by the shoulders and turned him onto his back. He lay down on his chest and waited a few seconds. He stroked his partner's hair while looking at him:

"What?" Jackson asked. 

"I like having you under me. That way you can't leave."

"How do you manage to go from a purely erotic moment to a purely romantic one? “ 

"Yet another of my many talents that I've been hiding from you to keep some mystery between us. “

"You know I'm not going anywhere, don't you? “

"Not anymore."

"Not anymore."

Jinyoung's head fell heavily on Jackson's shoulder, laying his lips for a sweet kiss. Jackson held him tightly, caressing the back of his neck. 

"You wouldn't tell me, but you were tired of my travels, weren't you? 

Jinyoung just nodded his head. 

"I knew it... I knew you were pretending to push me to continue my career in China even though it was very difficult for you. As it might have been otherwise if you missed me as much as I missed you. But you preferred to show me nothing and pretend that my musical happiness was the most important thing. So I thought maybe I was wrong. You were stronger than me so you wouldn't be so dependent."

"How did you know I was playing a part?"

"Because you're a great actor Park Jinyoung but I know you too well to occasionally spot when you play a character. “

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to influence your decision. “

"That's why I took it, because you would never stop acting like everything was okay. “

"It's a little selfish of me to be so happy. “

"In that case, I'm also very selfish. “

Jinyoung looked up and smiled. He placed his lips on Jackson's and kissed him gently, little by little the strength of his lips increased. The young rapper responded with the same fervor. He tipped Jinyoung on his back and found himself on top of him. They'd gone off to have beastly sex, but Jackson knew they both wanted something much more. Once Jinyoung was in Jackson, he began to ripple sensually. Jinyoung stood up and kissed him while accentuating his pelvic strokes. They made love, as they had done before, but they both knew that this time was very special. They had felt it in every fiber of their bodies. 

2033

Announcement

Jinyoung headed into the room on the radar. He had just woken up, not by an urge to go to the toilet but by the absence of the usual presence in his bed. He tried not to bang his feet on the dresser as usual. He groped his way across the corridor, using the wall as a guide. In the dining room, the light was off, as was the kitchen. He continued to the bathroom, but there was no one there, unlike the toilet. There was a streak of light at the bottom of the door. He opened it gently, his eyes blinked as the light diffused into his retinas. He lowered his head, once he was a little more used to the sudden intrusion. He saw Jackson, sitting on the floor, holding his head with one hand while slowly exhaling. Seeing Jinyoung, he asked him:

"Did I wake you up? "

"No. What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know. I don't feel good."

"Did you throw up? "

"Yes, several times. "

"Did you eat something that didn't go through?"

"No, I just had some broth and rice when I got home but I wasn't hungry. "

Jinyoung opened the cabinet door under the sink, took a towel and wet it with cold water. As he handed it to Jackson, he threw his head into the toilet bowl to vomit again. Jinyoung gave him a back massage and he pulled out his hair to clean his face. Jackson took the towel from his hands and said: 

"You shouldn't do that. “

"Hey! If I do it, it's because I don't mind. " he said as he retrieves the towel. 

He knelt down in front of Jackson and passed the cool towel over his forehead and around his mouth. 

"You think you're going to throw up again? “

"No, I don't think I have anything left in my stomach." 

"You should take a shower, it would be good for you," the young singer suggested, helping him to get up. 

"Yes, that's a good idea. “

"Do you want me to stay? “

"No, that's good! I'll manage, don't worry. “

Jackson came out of the bathroom in his bathrobe, which surprised Jinyoung who used to see him in his boxer shorts for the night and a tank top when he was too tired to provoke his husband by being shirtless. 

"Are you cold?"

"A little..."

"What kind of disease have you got? "he asked worriedly as he put his arms around Jackson's shoulders. 

They went to their room and settled down next to each other. Jackson held his robe close to him. Jinyoung took it in his arms to warm it, but Jackson continued to shake: 

"Hey, what's going on? “

"Nothing."

"Do you have a fever? “

"No. I'm fine."

"Jackson, you're shaking... “

"A little. “

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No, I know what's wrong. “

"What's that?"

"It's from vomiting, it took a lot of effort and I start shaking like this. “

"How long has it been like that when you throw up? “

"Several days. “

"You've been throwing up for days? “

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you tell me? “

"So you don't have to worry! “

"Jackson Wang! “

"What? See, look how you're reacting. “

"Don't do that, it'll just make me madder. I'm reacting like this because you've been sick for several days and you've preferred to lie to me. “

"I didn't tell you, that's not lying. Besides, I'm not sick. “

"Puking several times a day, what do you call it? “

"Carrying our child. “

"What?"

"I just said, I call it 'carrying our child, yours and mine."

" Are you serious? “ 

"I'm gonna say it again in a different way, maybe you'll believe it this time. I, Jackson Wang, am carrying your child, Park Jinyoung."

Jinyoung looked at him intensely to make sure it wasn't a joke. Seeing that Jackson said nothing and just smiled, he grabbed his face and kissed him everywhere with a multitude of kisses, which made his husband laugh. Many shivers ran down his spine just at the thought of being a father and at the same time, many doubts invaded him, but he just wanted to enjoy his happiness. He hugged Jackson tightly and refused to let go of him even in his sleep. You never let go of a box that contains a diamond, even less two diamonds.

2033

First trimester

He stopped and opened the door and screamed: "Tadaa!!!! "The recording studio was very sophisticated and Jinyoung admired the equipment in front of his eyes. The layout was a perfect match for Jackson's personality. It was warm, full of life, and very aesthetic. A couch had been set up with a small, very modern coffee table. Jackson sat in a brown leather armchair behind the mixing console. He moved his armchair from left to right and looked at the younger one and asked him, with a big smile:

"What's up? What do you think about it? "

"You've done a great job restoring this room, it's great. "

"I'm too happy with the result. "

"You can be, the room looks like you, I think... "

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... "Jinyoung began as he approached. "It's bright, warm, welcoming and yet..." He crouched down in front of Jackson and placed himself between his legs, putting his head at the same level as the other man's.

"...extremely sexy."

"Do you think this room is sexy?" Jackson asked amused, moving a little closer to Jinyoung's lips.

"As never before, it was... "

"I'm going to end up being very jealous of this place if you fell in love with it so quickly. "

"But I'm even more so with you"

"Where do you get all his lines? "

"In my dramas! That's why I became an actor. "

Jackson laughed but was soon interrupted by the mouth of Jinyoung. His mouth wasn't just good at talking. Their clothes soon found their way to the floor. Later in the evening, lying naked on the couch, Jinyoung laid light kisses on Jackson's belly who had his hand behind his head.

"It tickles... "he said, lowering his eyes to his lover. 

"What?" he said.

"When you kiss me on the belly. “

"It's because your skin is thinner than before"

"Is it starting to show? “

"A little... Your belly's getting round, I can feel the difference but maybe it's because I know it by heart."

"Jinyoung..." he says, stroking his black hair. 

"What?"

"Do you think we'll be able to manage both? Our careers and a baby. “

"Are you worried?"

"A little. I'm worried I'm not gonna be a good parent because I won't have enough time. “

"We'll get organized. We're no different from other parents... Well, almost," Jinyoung corrected when he saw the unconvincing look on the rapper's face.

"How can you be so confident? I fought with you for years to get you to be confident and now that we're having a child, you're the most confident person in the world. “

"It's because you've done a good job..."

"No, it's not from me. “

"I believe in us. I know we can make the right decisions to make everyone happy. The baby, you, me... We've always tried to communicate, it's our strength and it will be the same when we build a family. “

"I feel stupid. “

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I don't have your strength. “ 

His lower lip made a small pout and tears came to his eyes. Seeing his reaction, Jinyoung immediately went up to his face and took it in his hands: 

"What's got you in such a state?"

"Hormones," Jackson complained before he started crying. 

Even though the situation wasn't funny, Jinyoung couldn't help laughing at his partner's seriousness, as he was always sincere under any circumstances. And that's why he loved him so much. Jackson had never cheated on anyone, he showed himself as he was, without artifice, just with his heart.


	4. US, You and I : The other side of mirror

2034

Second Trimester.

He heard Jackson screaming in their room. He didn't pay too much attention, it happened to him sometimes. When he heard the dresser move and another scream, he thought maybe he had to go. He got up from the couch, put the book he was holding in his hands on the coffee table, and walked to the bedroom. When he entered, he saw Jackson on the floor, holding his foot, swearing with all his might. Jinyoung looked at him without saying anything, he knew him too well.

"Why is this chest of drawers still in the passage? "Jackson shouted.

"Because you asked me to keep it here. "

"And why did I do that? "

"To make room in the other room, the baby's room. "

"We should move. "

"That's planned, but not for now. "

"No, now. I can't take it anymore, it's too cramped in this apartment. "

He tried to get up, Jinyoung approached to help him but he refused. He wanted to help himself. Jinyoung knew he'd have to be very patient. His husband was in an excruciating mood. When he stood up, he continued the debate:

"Look! I don't even have room to move around in this room, I'm constantly bumping into the furniture. "

"In some families, their apartment is the size of our bedroom. Maybe we'll try to put things into perspective. "

"But we can afford to move. "

"Not at the moment, and besides, I love our apartment and I know you do, too. "

"No, I haven't liked it for a while. "

"With all the memories we have here, you'd soon come to regret it. "

"You decided to contradict to me today. "

"No, but if you want to take it that way. "

"I'll take it any way I want," Jackson got angry

"If you need anything, I'm in the living room. "

Jinyoung went back to his couch, picked up his book, and began to concentrate on his reading even though it was much harder leaving Jackson in that state. After a few minutes, Jackson came into the living room, making a small pout. A little abruptly he lay down on Jinyoung and took him in his arms.

"I'm sorry I shouted. "he murmured.

"Why don't you tell me what's really wrong... " his husband asked, putting down his book and stroking his hair. "

"I can't fit into any clothes. "

"Ah! So that's the problem. "

Jackson buries his face in Jinyoung's torso, gibbering something incomprehensible. He repeated it a second time, and when he saw that the other man did not understand, he raised his head:

"What am I going to do? "

"Buy some new clothes? "

"Be serious! "

Jinyoung looked at him with incomprehension. It was not a joke but a pragmatic solution.

"I'm gonna get huge. I wonder when I'm going to stop getting fat. “

"The baby takes up space in his house so he can grow up well."

"Except my belly's not infinitely expandable. “

"Are you afraid you won't be able to get your abs back? “

"I was so proud to have them. “

"After the birth, you can get them back. “

"What if I can't do it? “

"That's okay. “

"Like that, it's okay? “

"You don't have to have a perfect body anymore."

"But I want to have a perfect body."

"Why ?"

"Because... because it's very important!"

"To whom?"

"For me... and for you. “

"I kind of figured that. If you want to have a perfect body because you feel good, don't worry. Just don't do it for me."

"Don't tell me you like having someone fat in your bed."

"Right now I like it because you're expecting our child. And later, I'll still like it because I'm not only in love with your body. I'm in love with you, all of you, and as long as you're happy and good with yourself, I don't care about anything else. “

"Looks like I've become your wife. “

"Because you have doubts that I can't like you anymore? No, you're just human. It has nothing to do with gender. “

"Do you always have an answer for everything?"

"Most of the time..."

Jackson gave him a little pat on the head and Jinyoung started laughing, burying his face in his neck to nibble it and leave a little trace. Jackson allowed himself to do so, and made a slight moaning sound.

"Do you feel like it? "he asked.

"What about you?" he asked.

"It's up to you to tell me."

"I can't stop wanting to. “

"Why don't you tell me? “

"Cause I didn't know if you wanted to do it with me with that belly. “

"With or without this belly, I still want you. “

"Do you want us to... “

"Do you have enough energy? “

"In fact, you're trying to find an excuse not to."

"No, I'm just afraid you're too tired. “

"I'll prove to you that I'm not tired. “

A few minutes later, Jackson was naked, sweaty and short of breath. Jinyoung was in exactly the same condition. They were both enjoying themselves but Jinyoung kept worrying that his husband hadn't presumed his strength. He continued to move, refusing to lose the battle against his body, which was finding it harder and harder to keep up. He would go to the end of his desire. He wanted Jinyoung and nothing could stop him from enjoying this magnificent body, unlike his own. He felt that his head was spinning. Jinyoung caught up with him and held him by the shoulders to prevent him from toppling over. 

"You stay with me. We'll stop here. ”

"No, it's okay. I can go on. “

"No. We're done here. I know it's very important to you that we go to orgasm, but you're really more scary than anything else. And in this situation, no pleasure can be given or received. “

"I assure you..."

Jinyoung took him in his arms and didn't let go. He thought Jackson was going to struggle, but he just stood still and enjoyed feeling safe. Two minutes later, he was asleep. Jinyoung put a kiss on the top of his head. 

2034

Last Trimester

He looked at the time, it was past one in the morning and he still hadn't finished. He was exhausted, but he really had to finish that song. It was the last one and the album would be complete. He could do it, he knew it, he was sure he could do it. It wasn't the first time he'd worked this late, lately, he could count the hours he slept. There weren't that many of them. He must not have been thinking about that. He wrote a few words but he was not satisfied, his brain was too tired to be inspired. The next day would be just as full, he wouldn't have time to finish it. No matter how hard he concentrated, nothing would come. He put his head in his hands and grunted in frustration. He wanted to slap his face to give himself some energy. He felt two hands resting on his shoulders and began to massage him: "How's it going? "asked a very sensual voice in his ear.

"It's a disaster. I'm two verses short and I still have to fix the chorus. "

"You should get some rest. "

"I can't. "

"You'll finish it tomorrow. "

"No, I wouldn't have time. "

"What if you just didn't write it down. "

"I already told you, my album won't be complete. "

"Except you're wearing yourself out. "

"I'll be fine in a few weeks. "

"Jackson! Please be reasonable. "

"It's not in my nature to be reasonable when it comes to my career. "

"I'm acting like your husband. “

"You think I need you to decide for me. “

"Yes, because you're endangering your health and our baby's health. I've always let you do whatever you wanted, but I'm not just going to stand here and watch. You have the right to be angry with me but I don't care because you're doing anything. 

"Do you really think I'm that oblivious? I would never put the baby's health at risk. I can't believe you would think that. “

"You don't realize it but you don't take care of yourself, there will be consequences for him. You want to go on doing what you did before except that nothing will ever be the same again. “

"I know..."

"Your career is very important and it will remain so, but right now you have to prioritize other things, starting with yourself. “

"I need to finish this album. “

"I understand, but you're in special circumstances. You can't ask yourself the same thing as usual. “

"I can do it... I can do it."

"I suggest you get some rest. Your thoughts will be clearer after a good night's sleep," said Jinyoung, approaching and placing his hand on Jackson's cheek. "Please do this for First One. 

Hearing the little nickname given to the baby before he was born, Jackson relaxed and nodded. He knew that Jinyoung was very worried that he was pushing his limits a little more and more now. He was obsessed with his album and forgot that he had to protect the most precious thing growing inside him. He wasn't sure he was a good parent because of his career, he had to prove to himself that he was capable of making the right choices for his future child. He put a light kiss on Jinyoung's cheek and then went to the bathroom. He took a shower, put on his pajamas and went to fetch Jinyoung for bed. Jinyoung told him that he would join him later. He still had to work on his script for the next day's shoot. Jackson crawled into the sheets and turned off the lights. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. He didn't feel the presence at his side, sticking against him or the warm breath in his neck. Nor did he feel the presence move away, leaving the free and empty space beside him again. When he woke up, he realized that it was already late, but he felt so much better than the day before. He went into the kitchen, to prepare something to eat. He was completely hungry like every morning. He sat down in front of his computer and turned it on. A file was already open. It was a new song. He didn't have a title yet, but when he read it, he immediately recognized Jinyoung's style. He smiled. It's all emotion and elegance. How had he managed to catch this almost perfect man in his net? He would surely ask himself this question for a long time to come, because he was sure he would never get the answer. The writing of his album was finished. He was going to be able to enjoy his day and prepare a special meal. He sent a message to Jinyoung. 

WJ  
What time will you be home? 

PJY  
Not too late. Why?

WJ  
Because I want to spend the whole evening with you. I'm planning a surprise for you. 

PJY  
What are we celebrating? 

WJ  
To thank you for the song. 

PJY  
Oh! You saw it. So what'd you think? Did you like it? 

WJ  
Is it possible not to like it? 

PJY  
It's not really your style, so I was a little scared. 

WJ  
Exactly it suits me while being a style I haven't tested yet. It's also good sometimes to get out of your comfort zone. 

PJY  
I'm glad you like it. I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight. 

WJ  
I'll see you tonight. 

When he entered the apartment, Jinyoung smelled a good smell spreading through the room. He put his things in the hallway and went into the kitchen. Jackson was behind the stove, watching the vegetables in the wok, adding a little garlic. He felt two hands resting on his big belly and a chin resting on his shoulder. 

"It smells funny. " whispered a voice in his ear. 

"I hope it's mostly good," he said. “

"How do you feel? “

"Much better. I took a nap this afternoon. “

"Great! That's what you needed. And how's "First One"? 

" I think he rested today too, I didn't feel him move much. I was even a little worried, but when I started talking to him, he reacted. “

Jackson turned around and Jinyoung moved on his hands at his side. He seemed to hesitate and then he finally threw himself in, a little ashamed. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday. You were right, I didn't think about myself or the baby at all. I was so obsessed with the album that I didn't realize anything. It's a good thing you made me realize I was going too far. “

"You didn't apologize. I know how you work, that's why I stepped in. You're passionate about what you do and I've always admired you for that but I knew you'd be able to listen to me to take care of you and the kid. “

"The song is really beautiful. “

"Is this your way of getting me to keep writing? “

"I'm not the kind of guy who gives up easily. “

"I'll think about it. “

"Is it true? “

"Yeah, I miss writing songs. “

"And you're good at it. How was your day? “

"I'll tell you about it over dinner. For now, I'll let you finish what you were doing or the vegetables will burn. “ 

Jinyoung walked away, but Jackson held him by the sleeve. He turned around and kissed him on the hand, on the arm, on the lips. His belly collapsed against his husband's muscular belly. He extended the kiss a little longer. The baby moved, probably awakened by the acceleration of Jackson's heart. Jinyoung felt it and smiled in the kiss. What had he done in his past lives to be so lucky? 

2034

Birth

Yugyeom and Jaebum moved their heads in rhythm. The maknae performed some dance movements by reflex. Jackson, sitting in his armchair, played with his "Wang" necklace, amused by the reaction of the former members of his group and still brothers at heart. He made them listen to his finished album of which he was quite proud. They especially liked the last song, the one written by Jinyoung. Jackson was going to have even more powerful arguments now. He had seen it written discreetly several times but he hadn't said anything so as not to block him in his initiative. He would encourage him to keep writing for as long as it took. He looked at him his watch, his husband had told him he'd come by the studio.

"If you play it back to Youngjae, I think he'll be jealous of "Mister and his family". "JB said.

"Jinyoung wrote it."

"That's why it sounds a little less like your style But he wrote something that fits your voice perfectly. "

"You'll have to tell him."

"When's your album coming out? "

"In one month. "

"You're going to do the promotion?"

"Yes, Jinyoung doesn't have a film shooting at the moment, he'll be able to take care of baby Jae but I've arranged not to make the promotion too long because it's going to be very hard to spend so little time with him over several days. “

"You're already completely crazy about him. " Youngjae pointed out. 

"When you go see him, you'll understand why. “

"It's too bad Mark, Bambam and Youngjae aren't here. “

"We're seeing them this weekend for Jae's party at Bambam's home. “

There was a knock on the door and Jinyoung entered with a scarf covering part of his chest. A small cap was sticking out. The little shape in the scarf was barely moving. He untied the wrap and held the infant in Jackson's arms. Jackson picked him up and held him tight. 

"My love, I've missed you so much. “

"Before, it was me he called 'my love'" Jinyoung complained. 

"I never gave you such ridiculous nicknames. I may have called you "Babe" once or twice “

"I think Jinyoung was teasing you," Jaebum intervened. 

"I know, but I'm taking revenge because this morning he forgot me. “

"What do you mean? “

"He checked that the boy was tied up in the car and left without me. “

"I soon realized that. “ 

"You realized it at the end of the street. “

"I could've realized that once I got to the pediatrician's parking lot. “

Jackson shrugged his shoulders as he headed towards Jaebum and Yugyeom. 

"Jae, meet your uncles Jaebum and Yugyeom. You'll see, they're very cool. “

"He's too handsome. There's no doubt he's your son..."

"That's so sweet of you, Yugyeom. "Jackson thanked very proudly. 

"I was talking to Jinyoung. “

The latter began to laugh as he tapped the thigh of the younger one, very amused at his husband's sulky pout. Jaebum also laughed. Jackson mumbled, "I know I was part of that masterpiece too. “ 

"I think he looks like you," said Jaebum. 

"Does he? “

"He's got your puppy dog eyes. “

"So he looks like Jinyoung because he's handsome and to me, for my puppy dog eyes... I'm fine, he's just going to be perfect. “

The other three started laughing. Jinyoung stood up and rushed over to Jackson, taking him in his arms from behind and kissing him on the neck. Jae was looking at them. His parents looked so happy. They still couldn't realize their lives had changed so much in such a short period of time. Since their son came, they didn't think they could love and care for each other any more than they did before.

2037

Life as a foursome

"Jinyoung! "

"What?"

"Have you seen my khaki pants?"

"First closet. "

"What about my black and red Addidas shorts?"

"Last drawer of the dresser. "

"And?"

"And what?" Jinyoung asked, amused, standing in the doorway as Jackson packed his overnight bag.

"What about my mother's ring? "

"On your finger. "

"Oh! That's right! "

"The mental load for a woman..."

"I know," Jackson said as he approached and glued himself to Jinyoung's body. "But you're still my husband, not my wife. And we have a child that I care for as much as you do. "

"You're taking very good care of him. You're a great dad. “

"You think? “

"What makes you doubt it? “

"You know, we're not an ordinary family. “

"Because we're famous? “

"Yes, and more importantly, we're both dads. I'm afraid of how he will grow up in these particular conditions and especially the way others will look at him. There will come a day when he will ask about his origins. “

"We'll explain the truth to him. A nice woman was kind enough to lend us his belly so that it could grow inside because we loved each other so much that we wanted to let a child know the happiness of being loved. “

"You've always been the most confident of us on this parenting and fatherhood issue."

"Because you're a good person and I'm a good person. It won't be easy for him, but we can help him build himself up with human values and a heart as big as ours. I have no doubt about that. “

"Daddy! " Jae called. 

"Your son is calling you. “ 

"Appa! “

"He is calling both of us. “

"By the way, I've arranged to meet you at your parents' house a day early. “

"Ah great! I texted Amy earlier."

"How's she doing?"

"Fine. Little Balloon should be born long after we get back. “

"We're sticking with Lisa's first name. “

"I'm fine with it. And then Bambam is too proud that the little girl is named after his best friend. “

"Daddy! Appa! “

"We're coming! “

Jackson woke up gently. He was so good. He had had an incredible dream and suddenly felt like a puzzle with a missing piece. He almost cried to feel so incomplete. He turned his head and saw Jinyoung on his right, a book in his hand. Just at that sight alone, he was already a little better. Feeling the presence at his side moving, the handsome brunette turned his head and smiled:

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I had a strange dream "

"What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that we got a surrogate mother for Jae and Lisa. “

"A surrogate mother? “

"Yes, it was strange and at the same time I felt like I loved them both as if I had worn them. “

"And who was the father? “

"Mark. “

"Very nice dream, you must have been very happy with him."

"How can you believe that? “

"Because dreams are very strange. “

"It was indeed a strange dream. “

He looked down and saw Jae between the two of them. He turned around and Lisa continued to sleep in the bed next to him. 

"How long has he been in our bed?" he asked. 

"He started crying a couple of hours ago, but I managed to get him back to sleep. “

"You really are a magician. With me, he would have refused. “

"Lisa only falls asleep in your arms. We complement each other. “

Jackson stroked his son's cheek. He remembers that he was worried in his dream about him having two dads. He was really worried, but he didn't regret it. If he had to make the same decision again, he would make the same decision: to have children. He could no longer imagine his life without them. Eventually he realized that whether or not to carry his children didn't really matter. What really mattered was just that they were by his side, all his life. 

"Hey Jackson Wang! " Jinyoung called.

"What?"

"I love you."

Jackson smiles and shakes his head. Life couldn't be better in this room with this incredible man and their two children on this sunny Sunday.


End file.
